Hello from the Other Side
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Two years after H.G. and Myka say goodbye, Myka gets a phone call about Emily Lake's estate. What happens when Myka is led back to the H.G. Wells museum in London? AU story. The warehouse hasn't moved and Claudia got everyone's jobs back.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years since Claudia became caretaker of warehouse 14. I wasn't sure how she did it but she not only kept the warehouse from moving, she got our jobs back too. I will say, I believe she likes scaring us more than Mrs. Frederic did.

Walking into Artie's office, I was met with Pete tormenting Steve again with music. Steve liked jazz and classical music while Pete was more pop. "Okay. Okay! One more shot. Just listen to this." Pete scrolled through his phone.

"Myka, please save me." Steve groaned.

"Not a chance." Chuckling at Pete's enthusiasm, I went to file paperwork.

"Okay. Here we go." Pete pressed play and waited. "She's got a jazzy type feel to her." As the piano started to play, I stiffened. I knew the song quite well. "Hello" by Adele. Since the first time I heard it on the radio I couldn't help but think of Helena.

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing….There's such a difference between us and a million miles….It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time…I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But it don't matter. Clearly it doesn't tear you apart anymore…._

I started to shake as the song continued. Flashes of Helena came back. All the pain she caused but the fact that I still loved her. If she would apologize I would probably take her back in an instant. I loved her more than I ever could dream of loving Sam. "Turn it off." My voice cracked.

"What?"

"Pete, turn it off!"

"Okay. Okay." Finally the music stopped. "Mykes, what's wrong?"

"I can't." _I have to get out of here before I break down again. It's been months since the last time I've cried over H.G. This is ridiculous! I've not seen her in over a year!_ Pete called after me but I just kept going. It wasn't until I reached my car that I acknowledged him. "I can't…"

"Mykes…" His voice trailed off. _He must have gotten a vibe._ "It's her, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can't hear that song and not think about her. It's crazy, I know. I've not seen her since Boone. I've not emailed her in over a year. I thought I had moved on but…"

Pete wrapped me in a hug before I broke down. I wept into his shoulder; again. "I'm sorry Mykes."

Finally, I was able to compose myself. Pete got that look again before my phone rang. Looking at the screen, my brow creased. "It's a New York number." Curious, I answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss. Myka Bering?" It was a man's voice. He sounded very professional.

"Yes. This is?" Pete made that face he got when a vibe hit him.

"Miss. Bering, I am calling to inform you that Miss. Emily Lake has died. In her paperwork you are the executor of her estate. We need you to fly to New York for the reading of her will."

I knew the blood had drained from my face. My stomach churned and I was going to vomit. The thought of her dead killed me. "S-she's…"

"Yes. I'm sorry for your loss." The man gave me more information on what would happen once I arrived. Before ending the call, Robert gave me the address to his office where Helena's will would be read.

"Mykes, what's wrong?" Leaning over, I puked. "Mykes!" Once I was finished, Pete gave me a handkerchief to wipe my mouth. "What happened?"

"She's dead Pete." Tears started streaming down my face again. "Helena's dead."

"What?"

"That was Emily Lake's lawyer telling me that I'm the executor of her estate. I need to go to New York." _She can't be dead. She can't be._ Every muscle was trembling. "Pete, she's gone." Standing, I cried into his shoulder.

"Let me drive you home." I agreed and got in Pete's car. We drove in silence the whole way to the B&B. Abigail greeted us at the door but I went straight to my room. After a few hours of being curled in a ball, I finally made flight and hotel arrangements.

Xxx

As I stood outside Robert's office building, I couldn't will myself to open the door. _If I go in it'll all be real. I can't tell myself it was just a horrible dream. I know this is insane. I've not talked to Helena in over a year but why am I the executor of her estate? Isn't she with that dancer?_ Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked towards the service desk. "Robert Newman is expecting me." The young blonde gave me his office number and let me go. Knocking lightly on door 107, I waited.

An older gentleman opened the door with a somber look. "You must be Miss. Bering."

"Please, call me Myka."I tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"Myka, please come in and take a seat." I followed and sat in one of the leather guest chairs. "I know this is a hard time for you."

"Why am I the executor? I've not spoken to He-Emily in over a year. If I'm not mistaken, she was dating a woman named Jezebel."

"That is correct but you are still the executor. If you want Miss. Carver to take over the rights, I can file the paperwork."

"N-no. I'll do it."

Robert told me I needed to settle her affairs. Contact the credit card companies and pay any bills she may have had. He gave me governmental numbers I needed to contact as well. "Myka, I've read the will and Miss. Lake wants you to have everything she owned before her and Miss. Carver met. Here's the address to their condo."

"Thank you."

Xxx

Helena and Jezebel lived on Park Avenue. Entering the apartment building, I rode the elevator to the fifth floor. I head a soft voice coming from the apartment. Tapping, I waited. A blonde woman, probably in her thirties, answered. "You must be Myka. Please, come in." There was a hint of tension in her voice.

"Yes, that's correct. And you're Jezebel."

The blonde gave a simple nod. "Can I get you something to drink before we talk about Emily's things? I just made coffee."

"Coffee would be lovely." The apartment was huge; very open and modern but not Helena at all. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the oak bookshelf that was full of books. "Emily did always love literature."

"She did. She'd drive me insane staying up until all hours of the night reading before she'd finally go to sleep. I'm sorry you had to fly all the way up here. I know the two of you haven't talked in awhile."

"No problem." I let my fingers glide across the leather spines of each book. "How did she-,"

"A heart attack." Jezebel's brow furrowed. "It was out of the blue. She was healthy as a horse." A soft chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. "Emily drove me nuts being totally healthy. There was one weakness when it came to junk food. She loved Twizzlers." Jezebel gave me a large mug of steamy liquid.

I laughed inwardly remembering when I introduced H.G. to her first Twizzler. It was movie night at the B&B and everyone was eating popcorn except me. Helena reached over and snatched one out of my hand before I could bite into it. _She hated the texture but they finally grew on her._ "I have to admit, that was my fault. She stole a few from my bag and liked them since then."

The dancer studied me. "How close were you and Emily? She said you were an old friend but the look in your eyes says otherwise."

"We were just really close. She helped me realize I wasn't alone in the world. I'm a huge literature nerd and I live in a house full of people who don't appreciate it as much as I do."

Jezebel and I continued to talk about Emily and started packing her things. There wasn't much besides books, jewelry, and clothes. When I saw Helena's locket, my chest tightened. "Did you know Christina?"

"No. She died before Emily and I met." My heart ached remembering H.G. telling me the story about her daughter.

"I think that's everything. Emily didn't have any bills in her name. And only my name is on the lease. I think all you need to do is contact the credit card companies and social services."

"Yeah. I put in a request for the death certificate this morning when I met with her lawyer. She's being buried next to Christina in London. Are you going to come?"

"Yes. Let me know when and where. I'll call in and take some vacation time at my father's company." Jezebel paused a moment. "Oh, her computer." The blonde disappeared into the bedroom a moment. "Here's Emily's laptop. I don't know the password but it's hers."

"Thank you." Taking the laptop, I placed it in with a stack of books. "I'll talk to you soon."

Xxx

Over the next few days, I took care of H.G.'s affairs and set up her funeral. Like Christina, Helena would be buried in the Golders Green Crematorium in London. I shipped all of H.G.'s stuff back to the B&B. When I went over her bank records there was an 'other' category. Jezebel had no clue what it was for. Before leaving for London, I met with Robert.

"I'm glad you stopped by." The older gentleman sat behind his desk. "There was a video I haven't played for you. Emily said that no matter what, you needed to see it." He slid in the tape and we waited.

A lump started to form in my throat as Helena's face came on the screen. "Hello Myka, I know we've not spoken in awhile. That's my fault. But since you are the one who is settling my affairs, you've seen an 'other' category in my records. This is for a small one bedroom house in South Dakota. I want you to live there. I know you're working with the warehouse again therefore you are currently at the B&B. I always kept an eye on you. Ever since Irene sent me away, I always kept track of you. Right now you're about to leave for London to bury my ashes that were done before you arrived in New York. Thank you for respecting my wishes and letting me rest next to my daughter. I want you to have all of my things that you have most likely already packed up." A soft smile graced the author's lips. "I'm sure my locket is around your neck by now."

"Unbelievable." My stomach dropped. _She's right._ Tears started to sting my eyes as I continued watching.

"Don't cry Myka. The next few days will be absurd. I just hope you can forgive me." The tape ended and I was left with questions.

Robert gave me a much needed box of tissues. "I'm sorry, Myka. Would you like the tape as well?" All I could do was nod. I've never truly sobbed in my life until now. I had cried over H.G. before but not like this. _It's real. She's really gone. My Helena is gone._

Xxx

The funeral was hard. Artie, Vanessa, Pete, Jinks, and even Claudia came. Any pings could wait. After the ashes were sealed away, I had to take a walk. I found a nearby bench and took a seat. Memories of Dickenson's funeral came back and I hopped, somehow, H.G. could reappear. _I know she won't but I wish she could. I was so stupid! I never told her how I really felt. But I'm sure she knew. That's probably why we lost touch. She couldn't let Nate and Jezebel know someone else was in love with her._

"Mykes," Pete's voice was soft. I didn't answer but I acknowledge him. "Something's not right. I've been vibing out since we arrived."

"Pete, it's probably because Jezebel is here. She's the jealous type and knows H.G. and I were close. I don't want to hear it right now."

"Okay." Pete wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me close. "Your boxes came. I put them in your room."

"Thanks Pete. She kept an eye on me." A sad smile tugged at my lips.

"That's not surprising. I mean, you were _her_ Myka." My brow creased and I turned to look at the man. "You didn't know? If anyone glanced your way she'd get territorial. Do you have any idea how scary she can be when she's mad?"

It felt good to smile again. "No. I didn't know that." _Somehow that makes me feel better. I'm not sure why._


	2. Chapter 2

Being home again was nice. Surprisingly, Artie had no issue with me moving to the house Helena had bought. Although, it did help that it was only six miles away from the B&B which meant it was nine miles away from the warehouse. Pete and Steve helped me move into the small one bedroom one bathroom house. It was cute and very H.G. like.

"Wow, this place is already furnished. I guess all you need is stuff to cook with." Steve wiped sweat from his forehead and looked around.

"Yeah," I was amazed. Helena did all of this from New York without anyone knowing. I called ahead to have the power and water turned on so it would be cool as we unloaded the boxes. "There're waters in the fridge."

"Thank God!" Pete darted towards the kitchen and threw us each a bottle.

"Are you going to be okay Myka?" Steve's voice was laced with sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm surrounded by my stuff and H.G.'s. I'm not sure why but I can't get rid of it yet. I just regret I never told her how I really felt."

"She knew Mykes." Pete plopped down on the vintage couch. "We all knew." A goofy grin appeared on his face when I punched his arm. "Ow."

Once everything was inside, the boys left me to unpack. As I shelved the books, I thought about H.G. and the long talks we had over each of them. Sighing, I took a seat on the couch and flipped through a copy of _The Time Machine_. "Helena, why did you die before we spoke again? If I knew I'd never see you again after the night we saved Artie, I would have told you how I felt or probably kissed you." _Yeah, I would have kissed you._

After everything was settled, I was exhausted. Jet lag was killing me along with the emotional exhaustion from the past week. Collapsing in bed, I sighed when I saw the picture of H.G. and I that set on the nightstand. "I miss you." Pulling out her laptop, I turned it on. As it hummed awake, I wondered what her password could possibly be. _I know it's not something clichéd. H.G. was too smart for that._ With each incorrect password, I became more irritated. Giving up, I grumbled. "I'll just get Claudia to hack it." 

Xxx

My Farnsworth buzzed waking me. "What?"

"Mykes? Are you there? All I can see is the wall." Amusement was clear in Pete's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sitting up, I looked into the screen. "What's up?"

"We have a ping. Artie wants us to meet him at the warehouse. Want me to bring some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I've not gone grocery shopping yet. See you in thirty." Closing my Farnsworth, I stretched. _Well everything is back to normal I guess._

Arriving at the warehouse, Pete threw me a biscuit. "Morning Mykes. How's the new place?"

"Good. Thanks." My heart sank as Artie filled us in. There was suspicious activity coming from the H.G. Wells section. The new grappler Helena and Claudia built had gone missing. Before I could walk away, another ping came up. Confusion hit us all when we saw the location of the artifact. "That's my house. I don't have an artifact there."

"Something could have woken up yesterday when you moved in." Everyone jumped at Claudia's voice. "Too early in the morning?"

"Yes!" We all spoke in unison.

"But, how could something have woken up and me not realize it? I've been doing this job for seven years. I know the signs."

"A ping doesn't always mean a bad thing. It just means there's activity. Mykes, you know the two of you had a strong connection. Maybe something got infused by her strong emotion and was activated when you were near it." The Caretaker smiled softly. "Just keep an eye out. Unless it starts causing trouble, we don't need to goo it."

"Thanks Claud." All she did was nod. "I'll go check the H.G. Wells section to see if there's been any activity or something. Oh, can you help me with H.G.'s laptop? I can't figure out the password and Jezebel has no clue."

"Sure. Bring it by later and I'll check it out."

"Thanks." Claudia smiled before walking away.

"You gonna be okay Mykes?" Pete followed me onto the warehouse floor.

"Yeah, I think so. All of this is just a shock to the system. I've started mourning H.G. Being around her stuff helps."

"That's good. If you need to talk, let me know. Okay?"

 _He's worried about me._ "You're a good man Pete." As we entered the fenced in section, nothing seemed to be disturbed. A happy sadness washed over me remembering the time Helena and I snuck down here like a couple of teenagers one night.

 _"_ _Oh come on, darling. Don't be so stiff. You have the H.G. Wells here and you're fascinated by my inventions. Among other things." A seductive grin tugged at the corner of the author's mouth as she looked me over slowly. "Let's have a little fun." Mischief gleamed in her dark eyes._

 _A light blush crept up my neck. "Fine. If I get grounded by Artie, I'm blaming you." I followed the older woman._

 _"_ _It'll be worth it. Now this," she walked towards a large crate, "is my time machine. Unlike the one in my novel, this allows you to enter the body of someone from the past. Physical time travel is impossible." Satisfaction radiated from the inventor at her accomplishment. She could see I was obviously amazed._

"Mykes, you okay?" Snapping out of my daydream, I met Pete's questioning gaze. "You went somewhere. And I've not seen that smile in over two years. You were thinking about H.G. I know that much. What was it?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about her. One night we snuck down here and she told me about each invention. We talked all night." My heart ached.

"Is that the night the two of you were here before everyone else?" All I did was nod. "Neither of you slept? That's why you had a ton of coffee and her tea."

"Yeah." We continued searching the unit to no avail.

Xxx

Before Pete and I went on another mission, I dropped H.G.'s laptop off with Claudia. By the time we got back, she had finally cracked the password. "All I have to say is: damn H.G.'s good." I chuckled at Claudia's expression. "This was harder to crack than the Atlas file."

"That's H.G. for you. What did you find out?" Claudia bit her lip. "What?"

"She loved you Mykes. Truly she did." Claudia opened the laptop and slid it to me. The desktop wallpaper was a picture Leena snapped at my birthday party. Helena had wound me up in the grappler cord while Pete shoved a small cake in my face. "And she kept an eye on you. I'm not sure how she got some of the info she got but she did."

Tears started to sting my eyes as I looked at the picture. The memory of H.G.'s laughter echoed in my ears. "I loved her too." We continued going through the computer and stumbled on a word document. "She started writing another novel."

"And it's about the two of you. It's unfinished though." Claudia studied me. "What are you thinking?"

 _This is crazy._ "What if I finish it? This is close to what I've been writing. I'm sure I could finish this and publish it under both of our names or something."

"Myka B. Wells?" I knew there was a coy grin on the younger woman's face.

"Why couldn't it be Helena G. Bering?"

"Come on Mykes. You know you'd take her last name in a heartbeat."

Glaring towards the Caretaker, I tried not to laugh. "You might be my boss, but I can still kick your ass."

She squealed. "I'm totally right!"

Xxx

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Each morning I would: get up, make coffee, go for a run, and come back to write. Joy filled my heart as I read Helena's words. _She really did love me. And at least she knew I loved her._ The more I read, the more curious I became. _This isn't reading like a normal novel. It's more like instructions. And they're just for me._

 _After throwing away all logic, the young agent gave into her curiosity. She went back to the place she and her lover first met. In the house, she followed her instincts and retraced her steps. What she wanted the most was hidden in a secret room behind a bookcase._

That was where H.G.'s writing stopped. Leaning back, I ran my fingers through my hair. "I am insane." Next thing I knew, I had booked a seat on the next flight to London. It left in three hours. Quickly, I packed a carry-on bag and left a note on the door reassuring Pete I would come back.

My auto pilot kicked in as I stepped into the airport. Security was easy to get through because of my badge. It wasn't until I was in my seat that I realized how completely insane this was.

Xxx

Nine hours later, I was checking into my hotel. "Business or pleasure, Miss. Bering?" The young lady behind the counter smiled.

"Pleasure." Grabbing the room key, I made my way to the elevators. _Now how am I going to get the museum closed down? Or should I just break in while it's closed? No. Breaking in could get me arrested. Besides, I'm Secret Service. As long as the same tour guide isn't there, I'm sure they won't ask many questions._

Once inside my room, I turned on my phone. There were countless texts from the whole team and at least five voicemails from Pete alone. He sounded frantic by text ten so I called him back. Two rings later, Pete answered. "Mykes, where are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm safe." I didn't want to tell him where I was.

"That's good but where are you?"

"Pete, I'm-I'm in London." I waited for him to freak out but he never did. "Pete?"

"It's about H.G., isn't it?"

"Yes. I need to…I don't know. Get closure I guess." Falling back on the bed, I continued to talk to my partner. He said he'd keep everything smooth on his end and say that I just needed to get out of town for awhile. "Thanks. I'm sure when I get back Abigail will have me locked up."

A hefty laugh met my statement. "Yeah probably. But be careful, okay? I've been getting vibes since the funeral. Something's up but I don't know what it is. The vibes are familiar."

"Like, H.G. familiar?" My heart sped a moment. _Maybe there's something to this pull I'm having?_

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Look, I gotta go." We said our goodbyes and I went to take a shower. Tomorrow I'd go to see what I can find out about the museum. If there's nothing, then I'll go home and leave this whole thing alone.

Xxx

Arriving at the museum, I found that it had been closed for reservations. "Ah, you must be the expert? Myka Bering, correct?" An older gentleman, probably in his fifties, shook my hand.

"I wouldn't say an expert, but I know quite a bit." _More than you'll ever know._

"Either way, we've been expecting you. Please, follow me and I'll let you in." Red flags were going up by the second but I followed him anyway. "If you need anything, let me know." The man tipped his hat and closed the door behind me.

 _Something's up. I know that for sure._ Walking through the house, a smile made its way to my lips. It didn't dawn on me until I entered the library that I was wearing the same outfit as last time. Walking over to the desk, I took out the drawer and found the key. Once the panel appeared, I turned the key and it opened the secret door. Walking inside the hidden room, I found nothing but the bust that once held the vest. "Damn it."

"Are you going to handcuff me again?" The familiar silky British accent came from behind me. Spinning quickly, I drew my Tesla.

"It seems we are forever distended to meet at gunpoint."


	3. Chapter 3

_I was the one who put Helena's urn in the tomb. How the hell is she standing in front of me?!_ "What. The. Hell?"

"We have a lot to talk about and I am so sorry Myka. Truly I am." H.G.'s eyes were full of fear and vulnerability. Taking a few steps forward, I cupped Helena's cheek. She flinched but relaxed when I didn't slap her. "I'm real. No hologram."

My brow creased. _I'm confused beyond words but slightly offended that she'd think I would hurt her._ "I'm slightly offended because you thought I was going to slap you."

"I do deserve it. And you punched Peter quite a bit." Hesitantly, H.G. placed her hand on mine. "I wouldn't blame you."

 _I missed her touch. Why does she have this power over me? One look or one touch and I'm putty._ "Pete's different. He's a brother to me…" My voice trailed off when H.G. slid her fingers between mine. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you do owe me a lot of explanation. First off, how are you here and not in the urn I put in the tomb beside Christina's?"

"Think about it Myka. A healthy woman dies of a heart attack. Her body is cremated before the executor is even called. Who does that sound like?"

"The Regents." I paused, "Pete was getting vibes but I brushed him off because I couldn't listen to it. Why did they do this?"

"Because I asked them to. Emily Lake needed to die so Helena G. Wells could live and try to fix the life she threw away. No one would realize I was The H.G. Wells because no one outside of the warehouse knows he's really a woman. It would just be a coincidence. We would use the same story that we told the bookstore owner when you and I snagged Queen Elizabeth's diary."

Too many questions raced through my brain. I couldn't string a coherent sentence together. Finally, I realized I was still cupping Helena's cheek. Removing it slowly, H.G.'s jaw tightened. Chuckling nervously, I smiled at the memory of the mission. "Your parents were both nineteenth century enthusiasts and wanted you to have the same initials as their favorite author. What life are you talking about?"

"The life I could have had with you. Once Irene told me I could come back, I should have come after you but I got so caught up in the idea of having a normal life that…" Her voice trailed off. "But when I saw you in Boone and saw the love in your eyes…Myka I should have fought for you." It was clear the author's emotions matched mine. Neither of us could complete a single thought.

"Yes, you should have." My voice came out nearly a hiss. H.G. flinched and took a step back. "I'm sorry. That came out…"

"I understand." Helena's voice was soft and she looked away. "I've hurt you deeply; again."

"Never have I seen you timid. Except the time you came to me after I left." I took a step forward and place my hands on the older woman's shoulders; the simple gesture causing her to meet my gaze. "Just making sure you're not a hologram."

A soft smile graced the inventor's lips. "No hologram here. I'm not used to this, being scared. I'm a hundred and fifty years old…."

"But you're still human. Let's sit down before we both freak totally out." H.G. agreed and followed me to the couch. "The guy outside, you hired him?"

"I did."

"How did you know I'd come?" I folded my legs under me so I could face Helena more.

"Because the book I never finished spoke to you. By the way, Myka B. Wells sounds better." Blood drained from my face. "You always did want to come first."

"How….the computer." A mischievous smile met my mortification. "You knew I'd keep it near me at all times. How did you bug it to record whatever went on?"

"Between me and young Claudia, it was quite easy to bug my computer. She and I spoke while I came to see the Regents about this whole plan. It was in her best interest that she act as if she knew nothing. I made sure you were the executor and would get everything. Jezebel saw the picture on my laptop of us at your birthday and confronted me about it. She pointed out that I've never looked at her the way I looked at you."

Trembling, I looked away. "What way is that?"

Gently, H.G. took my hand in hers. "Darling, look at me." I did as she asked. "She said I've never looked at her with such love in my eyes." I searched satin brown eyes for three little words. I knew they were there but I needed to hear them. "Myka, I love you. I hope one day you can forgive me for everything I've done. I know it will take time but I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again."

"It will take awhile." Biting my lip, I debated my next statement. "But I do think I can forgive you." H.G. nodded. My face burned when I realized she heard _everything_ I've said. "You've heard everything…."

A soft chuckle vibrated the older woman's throat. "Yes."

"That means you heard me say…" H.G. smirked with amusement. My heart started to pound. "To hell with it." Shocking us both, I cupped Helena's face and planted a hard kiss on her soft lips. A low moan escaped my throat when she kissed back. _I've dreamt of this for years. It's so much better than I could ever have imagined._

"Feel better now?" Helena let her forehead rest against mine.

I tried catching my breath. "As long as you never kissed Isabelle…"

"Jezebel."

"Whatever. Like that, I will be."

H.G. laughed and kissed me again. "Never. Not with real passion." Another musical laugh escaped the author's throat when I groaned. "What?"

"I can get over Nate kissing and sleeping with you. But I can't handle the idea of Jezebel touching and kissing _my_ Helena." Pulling back quickly, I cupped a hand over my mouth.

H.G.'s brow rose and an amused smirk tugged at her lips. " _Your_ Helena?"

"Oh leave it alone. I know how you made it quite apparent that I was _your_ Myka."

"Peter told you?" All I did was nod. "Of course he did." Helena. leaned her head back.

"Thank you for the house." I was hesitant. "Are you coming back with me?"

"I finally have the ability to have a real life with you. Of course I'm coming back." Helena wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me closer.

Xxx

Helena and I spent a few more days in London reconnecting. We picked up where we left off. H.G. truly wanted to prove that she was worthy of my love. I've never been romanced like this before. I'm sure, unlike her past lovers, a night curled up on the couch with take-out and a movie was not a perfect date. Each morning we would wake up, make tea and coffee, read the paper, go out for awhile, and then come back to just be in each other's company.

Once all of my vacation time was up, we went back to the states. "Back to reality?" H.G. took a calming breath as we stood outside our new home.

"Welcome home, Helena." Pushing the door open, I let her enter first. "I'm sure you decorated this somehow?"

"Of course. I knew you'd be living here so I decorated it knowing what you liked." Placing her luggage by the couch, H.G. leaned against the counter. "It turned out beautifully."

"And since you're staying here now, thankfully we have the same taste in decor." I wrapped my arms around the timid brunette. "This is your home and we're finally together. Now stop being so damn timid. Where'd the strong, stubborn, mischievous, brilliant woman I fell in love with?"

Smiling, Helena wrapped her arms around my waist. "She's still here. She was just scared of losing the one tether she has to this world."

"Well, you're not losing me. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Leaning in, H.G. kissed me softly.

 _I will never get used to this._ We both groaned when my Farnsworth rang. "It's Pete. I better answer." Opening the device, I saw Pete's face. "Hey."

"How was London?"

"It was good." I smiled. Helena stepped out of Pete's sight for now.

His brow knitted. "Mykes, what is it? That's the H.G. smile."

Glancing up, I laughed at the confused but proud look Helena had. "I found something in London and brought it home."

"Mykes….what are you talking about?" As if on cue, H.G. came into view. Pete's eyes grew wide. "What the hell?!"

"It's a long, complicated story. To make it short, the Regents. All of this was her idea." The man child was speechless for a moment.

"It's good to see you and Myka together again."

Pete jumped at the sound of Claudia's voice. "You were in on this?"

"Well duh. You know I like H.G. Especially when her and Myka are together." The Caretaker smiled as she came on screen. "I'm glad everything worked out. What are you going to do now?"

"Probably get a job at the bookstore in town. And then do freelance work. I don't want to get mixed up with the warehouse again."

"That's probably for the best. I need to go. The team just got a ping. Jinksy and Pete will handle this one but I want you back to work tomorrow Mykes."

"Will do. Oh how's Artie handling this?" _Probably not well._

"He's…torn. You'll see him tomorrow." After saying goodbye, the screen went black.

"I had forgotten about Arthur. He'll be livid; again." Helena walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"I can handle him. I'll probably be grounded."

"Like the time we broke into the H.G. Wells section?" A mischievous brow rose.

I couldn't help but snort. "Yes. Speaking of that, the grappler isn't in the warehouse. Is that your doing?"

"Slightly. Claudia helped. Check under the floorboard in your room."

Stepping into the bedroom, I found the one board that squeaked. Lifting it, I saw the new grappler. "Is this the artifact that set off a ping?"

"It is indeed."

I watched as H.G. moved with ease around the kitchen. "How do you know where everything is?"

"Because I know you. We're alike in many ways, as you know, so our ways of organization are very similar."

"Of course." Placing the grappler on the counter, I joined the brunette. "And it's _our_ bedroom. Not my bedroom." Kissing H.G.'s cheek quickly, I went to put the grappler back. "Don't wrap me up in this one."

"No promises."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke in H.G.'s strong embrace. We fit perfectly together. Snuggling closer, I sighed. "I know you're awake."

A soft chuckle tickled the back of my neck. "For about half an hour, yes. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

"Thank you." Turning, I faced the sleepy author. "This feels…"

"Perfect." A lazy smile tugged at Helena's lips. "Waking up like this is lovely." Leaning in, she kissed me gently. I couldn't stop myself from deepening the kiss. Eventually, H.G. pulled back to rest her forehead against mine. "I don't want to go too fast. Knowing myself, if I keep kissing you like this, you won't make it to work on time. And I don't want to anger Arthur more than he probably already is."

"You're right. And I want to take this slow." Gazing into tender eyes, I continued. "I'll have to get up…" Suddenly, I was interrupted by my alarm. "Soon."

"Yes, you need to shower and get ready for work. I'll make coffee."

Nodding, I kissed H.G. quickly before getting up. I felt Helena watching as I picked out clothing. "What?"

"Seeing you in your night clothes reminds me of our late night talks on the patio drinking tea at the B&B." The author's eyes shined with admiration.

"Those were nice. You could see every star."

"While that is true," H.G. sat up to stretch. "I wasn't paying much attention to the sky." A blush crept up my neck. _What am I supposed to say to that? All I can do is smile._ "Go get in the shower. Coffee will be ready shortly."

Xxx

While I was in the shower, Helena made a quick breakfast. I was a little nervous leaving the house. _I'm afraid that when I come home that I'll realize the last few days have all been some artifact induced haze. If that's the case, I'll have Abigail lock me up._ "Myka," turning, I looked towards the soft voice. "I'll be here when you get back. I know that look. You're battling with yourself."

"You know me too well. Hopefully, I'll get home at a decent hour." Closing the door, I joined H.G. at the table.

"If not, I'll wait." Pulling me into a kiss, all worry washed away. "I'm going to see about that job soon. Then I'll come home."

"Hope it goes well. You'd be perfect there." Looking at my watch, I raced to the door. "Damn. I'm going to be late."

I pulled up to the B&B at 8:57. "I'm here and not late!" The chatter from the dining room quieted. "What?"

Pete leaned back with a grin. "You look well rested."

"Shut up Pete. Nothing happened." I took my normal seat and waited for Artie.

"It's good to see you happy." Abigail walked in with a cup of coffee. Before I could reply, Artie came inside.

"Alright! We've got a case in Featherhead." Artie stopped when he saw me. "Good. You're going to be focused again." All I did was laugh. Pete and I were on this case while Artie and Steve were going to California.

On the way to Featherhead, Pete was quiet and it was driving me crazy. "You want to ask questions. Ask already."

"How are you and H.G. doing? Thanks for leaving a note assuring me you were coming back."

"You're welcome. I said I wouldn't leave you like that again. We're good. We talked a lot while we were in London. That's why we stayed a few extra days. She's worried about how angry Artie is."

"He wasn't too happy when he heard what went down. Especially that Claudia helped. I mean, I know she's our boss now but I still see her as my sister and Artie sees her as his daughter. But it doesn't surprise me that she'd help get H.G. and you back together. She was always on team Bering and Wells."

"I can imagine. I still see her as my little sister too. And I see you as my brother. H.G. and I are taking things slow. She wants to prove that she's deserving of me."

"That's good. As long as you're happy and she doesn't hurt you." A comfortable silence fell between us. "Now that she's not an agent, what is she going to do?"

"She's going to get a job at the bookstore in town. It'll be good for her to be around books."

"Yeah, she can geek out on a daily basis." I couldn't help but laugh imagining H.G. Wells geeking out.

Xxx

Pete and I got back to the warehouse around seven. Once I filled out the paperwork it was nearly eight. "Okay, Pete go home to Kelly and Myka go home to H.G." Both of us whipped around at Artie's statement. "What?"

"You want us out of here for a reason." I narrowed my eyes at the older man. "You have a date with Vanessa, don't you?"

"Get out of here. All of you." Steve, Pete, and I shared a laugh at Artie's expense.

"Come on, you guys are a cute couple. Hey, maybe the six of us can go on a…triple date?" Artie and I cocked our heads in confusion. "What? You and Vanessa, me and Kelly, and H.G. and Myka."

"Why don't we just bring Steve and Trevor along too? Have the whole gang there." The irritation in Artie's voice was clear. "It's not going to happen."

"Well, while the two of you debate this, I have a Victorian time traveling author to get home to." Grabbing my coat, I was out the door.

Walking up the steps to the porch, I couldn't help but smile. I was coming home to Helena, my Helena. Classical music and the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread met me as I walked inside. "Wow, it smells amazing in here." After hanging my coat, I kissed H.G. on the cheek.

"Thank you. Taste this." Carefully, Helena dipped a spoon into the sauce and held it out for me.

For a split second I was cautious about tasting something H.G. cooked considering she set the stove on fire at the B&B. Twice. "This tastes fantastic. When did you learn to cook?"

"The classes I took a few years ago. And then the cooking channels."

I couldn't help but laugh. "The great H.G. Wells taking a class to learn something. I figured you knew how to do everything."

"I'm brilliant but I don't know everything. I've set the table so we'll be ready to eat in ten minutes. Could you pour some wine?"

"Sure." Retrieving the wine, I popped the cork and poured us each a glass. "Artie is happy you're back."

There was a hesitation in H.G.'s cooking. "Were those his words?"

"His words were: good. You're going to be focused again." Placing the bottle in the chilling bucket, I took a seat.

"That's as close as I'll probably get. I'm glad he didn't ground you. Here we are." Gracefully, H.G. brought over the sauce and noodles. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." And I did. Even though it was a simple dish, I could swear it was the best I've ever had. "I see you rented a car. Did you make it into town to see about the job?"

"Yes. I start Monday. The owner remembers seeing us together and hired me right away. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if he hired me because you're such a good customer or, as far as he knows, if it's because you work for the IRS."

"It's probably a mix of both. But I'm glad you got the job. Being surrounded by books all day will be nice. I know that's why I loved working in my father's bookstore."

Helena dabbed her mouth before speaking. "How are your parents?"

"They're good. So much has happened lately I've not spoken to them in nearly three weeks." I paused biting my lip. "At some point, I'd like to introduce you to them."

H.G. nearly choked on her wine. "That'd be nice." Vulnerability radiated from the brunette. "I've never been in this situation before."

"Since you love literature, they will love you. There's nothing to worry about. They don't know about the warehouse so we'll have to stretch the truth."

"I guess I'll have to ask your father for his permission to court his daughter?" The blood drained from my face quickly. "I'm joking. I know there's no need to do so in this century. Besides, I would court you with or without his permission." A wicked smile played at Helena's lips.

After we cleaned up, I called my parents. Butterflies plagued my stomach as the phone rang on speaker. "Hello Myka. Are you okay? It's been nearly three weeks." My mother was worried.

"Things are okay. I've just been really busy at work. Is dad near you?" H.G. sat beside me and took my hand. Squeezing gently, I leaned into her.

"Yes, he's right here. Let me put you on speaker. Okay." I paused. _I'm not ashamed of being with Helena. I just don't know how my parents will react._ "Myka, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I wanted to tell you and Dad that I'm seeing someone. She's an amazingly strong woman who loves literature as much as we do." My heart started to pound at my parents' silence.

"Is she good to you?" My mother's voice was stern.

"She is, yes."

"When do we get to meet her?" It was my father's turn.

"I don't have any more vacation time left. But we have a guest room in our house. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." I bit my lip. _Shit._ _They don't know we've known each other for years._

"You're already living together?" My mother was shocked.

"It's not as sudden as you think. We've known each other for five or six years. We finally admitted our feelings for each other a few weeks ago. We've known we loved each other for years but…"

"Myka, darling, if they've not disowned you by now, I doubt they will. Calm down. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bering. My name is Helena Wells. You have an amazing daughter."

"You're British?" _What is my father getting at?_

"Yes, I was born in Bromley, England." Helena stayed calm and collected.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"In a museum. After the presentation I realized I had left my notebook so I went back inside." I couldn't help but chuckle silently remembering how we _actually_ met. "We started talking about literature and found that we were a lot alike." H.G. pulled me closer to kiss my hair. "She's a brilliant woman."

"Who's your favorite author?" I glanced towards the brunette with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure. I have so many. But H.G. Wells is my specialty." Helena had to cup her hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

"His work is very interesting." My father paused. "You said your name is Helena Wells, correct?"

"Yes Sir. My parents were fans of his so they made sure my initials would be H.G. Wells." A wicked grin tugged at the author's lips. "It's a running joke that H.G. Wells is actually a woman."

This time, Helena couldn't muffle my laughter. "Okay, can we stop? I always get picked on for dating H.G. Wells."

Both of my parents laughed. "Alright. It's been nice speaking with you Helena. Maybe we can meet you soon."

"I would very much enjoy that." We said our goodbyes and ended the call.

"Really? You had to do the 'H.G. Wells is actually a woman' thing, didn't you?" I tried to be serious but Helena's mock innocence killed me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Rolling my eyes, I leaned back into H.G.'s warm embrace.

"Who picks on you for dating H.G. Wells? And when?" Kissing my hair, Helena leaned back bringing me with her.

"Pete. And it was back when we first met. You always flirted with me. Claudia swore we were having eye sex." Resting my head on H.G.'s chest, I listened to her heartbeat.

"You made it so easy. And you are quite adorable when you blush. Which always happen around me."

I shivered as a gentle finger ran down my arm. "Yeah. Yeah. But Claudia swore you were going to kiss me in the coach's office."

"Well, I did invade your personal space. I wanted to test the waters." A soft chuckle bubbled out of Helena's throat. "And of course once I saved your life, I couldn't help but flirt. I do believe you enjoyed having your arms wrapped around me."

"I was dangling from a grappling hook. I was going to cling to anything to keep from dying." I paused a moment, feeling a blush. "I did enjoy your arm around me though. Even if I didn't want to admit it."

"Interesting. If I remember correctly, I did cause you to shiver after you handcuffed me in my old home."

"You caught that?" Glancing up, I saw a triumphant smirk. "Of course you did. Yes. I shivered."

"That's another reason why I flirted with you in the museum. And it seemed to bother Peter quite a bit." Helena pulled the blanket that laid over the back of the couch over us.

"You really can't help yourself, can you?" I sighed contently.

"When it comes to you darling, no I cannot."


End file.
